Of Souls and Blood
by xShadowOfABeingx
Summary: After being cursed by a witch, Sebastian is sent to modern time where he meets Izara, who's body is immortal but is her soul? With her help, he tries to find a way back to his master's side but at the same time must deal with the alluring affect Izara and her soul is having on him.
1. Chapter 1

**[[ First of all I don't own any of these characters from Kuroshitsuji. I'm simply one hell of a fan. Ever since watching the series and reading the books I have been playing around with this idea in my head and decided to share it here on . If anyone reading this has read P.C and Kristin Cast's 'A House of Night' you will see I use some aspects from that collection within this story. And don't worry, further into the plot Ciel will be in the story. ]]**

** (Yes I'm aware I could have put this a bit of a crossover but I didn't want to seeing as most people won't look there to read it.)**

**Hope you all enjoy ^^,**

**~+~ Sebastian POV~+~**

"Really, is that all you got, demon?" The woman said with a loud cackle. Instinctively, I allow a smirk to form on my lips, the remaining silverware slipping between my fingers before I finally speak.

"On the contrary, I've only just begun." And with that our fight continued, both of us sending violent blows at the other. She moved gracefully for someone so hag-like, making me wonder if the years hadn't been cruel to her could she have been what humans call beautiful? My thoughts were disrupted by my master's voice which filled the air.

"Sebastian, quit showing off and end this!" Ciel Phantomhive demanded.

"Yes, my lord." And with that I plunged a knife into her heart, my early thoughts no longer relevant. She howled out in pain before slumping to the ground, her hands trying to remove the knife but with little success.

"A… a curse upon you.." She stuttered, raising one of her hands to point in my direction. I never really cared for such statements; humans were all talk after all. Many times they promised to end me yet here I stood after all these years of existence.

"Sebastian Michaelis." The next sentence she said was inaudible, I couldn't make out the words but it sounded like an ancient language that I had heard once before.

"Come along Sebastian, she's as good as dead." Ciel said, turning his back to walk away from the scene. I too started to walk away but found myself to be frozen to the spot on which I stood.

"What's this?" I mumbled, a shocked expression taking over my face while I tried to free my legs from the ground. Her menacing laugh filled the air and was shortly followed by strong gusts of wind that enveloped around me. The force of them was so strong I had to close my eyes.

"Sebastian!" The young master called before everything faded to black. Darkness, hello my old friend.

* * *

**~+~ Izara POV ~+~**

It had been a long time since the incident yet every night the memories of it seemed to plague my mind. The fear of what was happening to me and my friends, the excoriating pain of it all. I knew it was over but still, why couldn't I shake off this horrible feeling?

It started with a storm, one that seemed to come from nowhere. The others and I had been outside when it started, bolts of lightning hitting us as we tried to find shelter from it. Since that they we had powers. Mine was immortality (well so to speak, I could die at my own hands but not the hands of others) and the ability to sense a person's true nature. It's nothing compared to my friend Tim who can turn anything into ice, or Dalia who can turn invisible.

A faint sigh passed my lips before my bright green eyes shifted to the large panels of glass that made up the wall of my longue. I had it all, wealth, friends, family. That's all everyone wants in life isn't it? While trying to figure out if I was truly happy or not a bright light in the distance distracted me.

Frowning, I gazed up into the sky wondering if it was my imagination or not. It was getting brighter and larger but what was it. It was then I realised whatever it was, it was coming straight towards my house.

"Crap!" I barely had time to think, let alone move as it came crashing down into my garden, coming straight towards my panel glasses until I heard them shattering. Immediately I thought of the difficult task of finding replacements that would fit as I huddled behind one of the sofas in the room.

"What a peculiar place."

A voice spoke. It was seductive yet eerie at the same time, like there was something hidden beneath the smooth, polite tone of it. Getting to my feet I gazed over at the tall man that was standing among the shards of glass. He had raven hair and, was I imagining this, red eyes? Red eyes that were looking straight at me.

"Wh- Who are you?" I asked, curious as to who this person was and how he got here. The male smiled at me but even though it was a pleasant smile it made me feel uncomfortable. Already I could feel his aura and knew he wasn't human.

"Pardon my intrusion, I had no control over where I landed. I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomhive Manor." He stated while raising one of his hands to place it across his chest. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Izara Thornton, and this is my home." I replied softly. I knew I should have been afraid but when you have the gift of immortality you tend to not fear death.

"Oh, I am dreadfully sorry for the mess I made. I shall clean it up if you like?"

For someone who wasn't human he sure was polite. All I could manage to do was nod my head before he vanished into my kitchen. After a short moment he emerged with a swiping brush in one hand, a dustpan in the other. I was too surprised to say anything for a while but after five minutes I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You're not human." He stopped swiping up and turned to look at me, a blank expression on his face.

"What makes you say that?" That creepy smile plastered his face once more.

"Because.." I started, hesitating momentarily at the thought of telling him how I knew, "I can sense a person's aura and yours isn't the same as a human's."

His face became expressionless once more, his red eyes locked on me as he placed the swiping brush against the wall. "Yes, you are correct Miss Thornton. But do you know what I am?" He asked while slowly making his way over to me.

I shook my head from side to side; no I didn't know what he was. My lack of knowledge seemed to amuse him, a soft chuckle escaping him.

"I can tell you if you like?" He was standing less than a few inches from me and all I could do was stand there, like a deer in front of headlights. But frightened as I was, I was also curious and couldn't stop myself from nodding.

"Why, I'm.." He lend in closer to my ear, his warm breath against my flesh causing a shiver to run through me. "A demon."

And with that he was gone. I was standing alone in the room with a mess to clean up. A mess that was caused by a demon. Why had he come here and why had he been so pleasant. Instead of trying to figure this out on my own I went over to pick up my phone and dialled Tim's number. It only took him a few seconds to answer.

"Tim, you have to come over here now."

"What is it?"

"Trouble yet again."

**~+~ Sebastian POV ~+~**

Where had that witch sent me? Why was everything here _different_? I was clear to me that I was no longer in nineteen century England but I couldn't make head nor tail of where exactly I was. The layout of buildings were different here, the manner in which they decorated. And the clothes? Women in trousers walking up and down the streets, never had I see such peculiarity . Even that woman from early was dressed in similar attire.

That women. My mind thought of her once more. The innocence that surrounded her, the strong will I could feel in her heart. I wanted to devour her soul the moment I stood in front of her. There was something about it that captivated me, pulled me into it's sweet abyss. My eyes gazed down at the mark on my hand, the one I formed with my master. It was still there but a much faded colour than it had always been.

Her soul reminded of the master's, yet was completely different at the same time. Who was she and how is it she possesses a power that let's her see a being's aura?

I knew I had to figure out a way to get back to my Master and surely this woman could help me if I can't do it alone. Why else would the witch have sent me to her.

**[[ Next Chapter: Sebastian re-visits the house but Izara might need to be persuaded to help a demon. ****]]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[[ Firstly, if there are grammatical errors I apologise. I'm just out of doing a referencing exam and refuse to read over what I wrote. I'm sure you will understand what I mean anyway. Enjoy (: ]**]

**~+~ Izara's House ~+~**

It didn't take long for Tim to arrive at the house and after a brief explanation the two of them began to clean up the mess. Almost an hour into the cleaning and most of the glass had been swept up, Tim raised his arm to rub the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"I can't believe a demon flew right in through here. It just doesn't make sense Izi." He stated while carefully lifting one of the larger broken panels out onto the decking. His statement caused Izara to sigh softly, she knew it sounded crazy, not many would believe such a story but it was the truth.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" She asked, turning her head to look at him as he re-entered the room. He shrugged his shoulders lightly then reached for the swiping brush.

"I don't know, maybe you're high or something."

She shot him a dirty look, she wasn't the type of person who got a kick out of taking drugs and he knew that. How dare he make such an assumption? When he noticed the look on her face he laughed softly, tilting his head to the side before speaking once more.

"Ah come on Izi, it was a joke!"

"Do you see me laughing?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. The confrontation between the two was put to a halt when a familiar voice – well familiar to Izara – filled the room.

"I beg your pardon, but the young lady is in fact telling the truth."

The two of them jumped while their heads turning towards the direction the voice came from. There stood Sebastian Michaelis, the sinister smirk plastered on his lips as he gazed at the two mortals.

"You see, I am the demon who landed here."

* * *

**~+~ Izara POV ~+~**

Part of me was glad to see the demon had returned, but then again he was a demon, shouldn't I have been more frightful than anything? At least now Tim couldn't say I was crazy.

"I don't know who you are or what you want but you have no business being here." Tim snapped, raising his arm as a large icicle began to form from his palm. The demon, who had told me his name was Sebastian previously, arched a brow at Tim's ability.

"What a peculiar and fascinating thing. I wonder what yours might be?" He said before shifting his gaze to me. Again I experienced the deer in for of headlights experience, the way he looked at me was terrifying.

"That's not your business. Go away!"

I had to admire Tim; he always acted like a brother to me when things got dangerous. Most of the time I hated it but at that moment I was more than grateful.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. You see, there is a reason I was brought here." Sebastian said confidently, the smirk never leaving his face. However what he said only confused me.

"What do you mean, there's a reason you were brought here?" I asked curiously. He glanced at Tim momentarily before facing me once more; I guessed he was making sure Tim wouldn't lash out at him for answer my question.

"You see, before I arrived here a witch cast a curse on me. That curse brought me here so I believe that you, Lady Izara, are meant to help me get back." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Bull, you expect us to believe that?" Tim snorted, the presence of this demon was obviously making him uncomfortable.

I raised my hand to him as a gesture for him to stop speaking. "Just like I expected you to believe me about a demon?"

That made him go quiet, even though what was happening sounded crazy it was definitely happening. When I was certain Tim wasn't going to interrupt again, I spoke to Sebastian once more. "I don't understand how I'm meant to help a demon."

My reply must have bemused him, because the smile on his lips grew more and more. "Well now, I guess we shall have to find that out together."

Without looking at Tim I could tell he was about to protest. There's no way in hell he'd let me help a demon. Again I found myself raising my hand to ask him not to speak.

"If I promise to do this, do you promise no harm will befall me or my friends?" As soon as I said it I could hear Tim gasp.

"Izi you can't actually be thinking about doing this!"

But I just ignored him, my eyes remaining on Sebastian as I waited on his reply. Getting onto one knee, he placed one of his arms to his chest and bowed his head.

"You have my word, my lady."

* * *

**~+~ Sebastian POV ~+~**

I could tell her friend didn't approve of her decision to help me. Powers or not, I wasn't afraid of such a measly human. It was the girl I was interested in and after seen the boy display his power I couldn't help but wonder what hers might be. Her friend's reaction to my asking made it clear she did possess some ability and perhaps that ability was having such an effect on me.

"I don't like this, not one bit." Tim said causing me to look in his direction.

"I am afraid it is the lady's decision and not yours. If I had landed in your home then perhaps you might have some say in the matter." I replied, oh how I loved to wind humans up, they are so easily startled.

"Okay before you two decided to have a go at one another can we please finish cleaning up this mess?" She asked. Gazing around, I could see there was still glass around the room.

"Of course, my lady." I replied while walking towards her. She seemed surprised by my behaviour but all I wished to do was take the swiping brush from her. Even as I gently removed it from her hand she seemed shocked.

"A lady should not be expected to clean her own home. That is what the servants are here for." I explained, "Now why don't you sit down and I'll prepare you some tea?"

"Hey! Are you implying that I'm her servant?! This dude is bonkers Izi!" Tim said. I found his words not to be in my favour, he did not behave like a gentleman, especially the manner in which he spoke around a woman.

"Please sir, she is Lady of the manor, she shouldn't be expected to do such a daunting task." I said with a sigh. "Now please, could you tell me where the kitchen is so I can prepare the tea?"

I looked back at her, that innocent bewildered expression still on her face. Surely I had said nothing that was in any way confusing? Regardless, she raised her hand to show me the direction of the kitchen.

"Thank you." And with that I was off to make the tea.

**[[ Next Chapter: How will Sebastian cope in a modern kitchen? ]]**


	3. Chapter 3

**~+~ Sebastian POV ~+~**

Everything is so… shiny. Every single surface in the kitchen reflected the light from above to the point I almost feel I should shield my eyes. It took me a while to find the kettle, mainly because it wasn't silver which I am used to see but instead it is red, matching the cabinets in the room. Taking it in my hand I gazed around looking for the gas stove. The only thing that seemed to resemble it in any way had four circular marks on top of an oven with knobs on the front of it.

Placing it on one of the circular shapes, I began to turn the different knobs hoping that one of them would work. All the circles light up until I finally turned the correct one. With the kettle in place, my next objective was to find the tea.

Kitchens in this place are really complicated…

* * *

**~+~ Izara POV ~+~**

I can tell by Tim's face he isn't impressed by my behaviour, I know within seconds he'll burst and start to yell at me.

"Seriously Izi, are you crazy?!"

There we go, I knew it was only a matter of time. Sighing softly, I collapsed onto the sofa and threw my head back before closing my eyes.

"What else was I meant to do? If I said no he'd only keep coming back until I agreed." I replied. I knew he wasn't going to accept that as a valid excuse. Instead he began a lecture on how demons were dangerous creatures, how my life would be in constant danger, etc. etc. etc.

I had managed to block out the sound of his nagging voice, nodding my head occasionally so he thought I was listening, before the sound of the smoke alarm shook me from my daze.

"You see! I told you!" Tim snapped, turning to make his way to the kitchen. Getting up from the sofa, I followed after him. What exactly had Sebastian been doing in there the past ten minutes?

* * *

**~+~ Sebastian POV ~+~**

I was searching one of the many pressing when the buzzing noise went off. It was loud, filling the air around me and seemed to come from nowhere. Looking around the room, I noticed the smoke coming from the kettle, running over to it to remove it from the stove. As I pulled it up, I noticed how the bottom of it had melted onto the spot where I had it. Strange, it never happened in the Phantomhive mansion.

"What the hell is-"

I looked over to see Tim standing in the doorway, his eyes flickering from the kettle and myself to the stove. He hadn't finished his sentence before he burst into laughter. He's behaviour annoyed me, what had I done that was so humorous?

"For a demon, you are some stupid.." Tim said, leaning back against the door frame.

"I beg your pardon?" I replied, a frown starting to form on my face. Before the young male could reply Izara entered, giving him a quick punch in the arm before coming towards me. Even with the smell of smoke in the room her scent is powerful.

"You don't put the kettle on the hob, it's a plug in one." She explained taking it from me and bringing it to the sink. I watched as she turned the water on, washing the bottom of the kettle before resting it in the sink. Then she opened the window to allow the smoke to leave the room.

"I'm guessing where ever you're from you're used to putting the kettle onto the hob? And that it's a gas one, not an electric one." She said softly. She spoke politely to me, unlike her friend, and yet she knew what I was. Even the master rarely spoke kindly to me but this mortal had no real need to be so kind, I had just destroyed her "electric" kettle.

"What you speak of, it's all new to me." I replied, this had been the first time I had messed up as a butler. Now I finally knew what it was to be like those other three idiots back in the manor.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."

"Sure looks like it was his fault.." Tim mumbled but I saw Izara glare at him and he shut up instantly.

"As I said, don't worry about it. It was a mistake and mistakes are important because we can learn from them."

Was this human girl really that pure of heart? Or was it just custom to be so polite in this place or era I'm in? I had to know these things. Never in my entire existence had I felt so… useless.

"Thank you my lady. Can you please tell me, what year is it?"

"2012, why?"

"That explains a lot." I sighed.

**[[ Next Chapter: Izara welcomes Sebastian to the 21st Century ]]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[[ I hope that those of you reading this are enjoying it, and that you think I'm portraying Sebastian right. How are you all finding it so far? Good, bad, okay, boring, etc? I'd love some feedback (: ]]**

**~+~ Izara's House ~+~**

After sorting out the mess in the kitchen, the three of them started to board up the wall that had once consisted of nothing but glass in the sitting room – well as much as possible that is. Izara tried to help but Sebastian insisted that she relaxed, much to Tim's annoyance. While working, Izara and Tim took it in turns to explain the 21st century to Sebastian.

"So that over there is a flat screen television?" He asked, looking over at the plasma screen which was hanging on the wall. They nodded their heads before he looked over to the stereo. "And that's a stereo, where you can listen to music from?"

"Correct. See, you're getting used to it." Izara said in an encouraging tone. He glanced around the room once more before shifting his attention back to Tim who was taping up the board that he held in place.

"Telephones have changed quite a lot."

Izara gazed over at the small portable phone that was on the coffee table, noting that Sebastian was probably used to the old-fashioned ones with a handle and dialling pad.

"Yes, I suppose they have. We seem to prefer things to be more compact in this day and age." She replied.

Before Sebastian had time to respond, Tim let out a loud sigh. "Finally! That's the best we can do Izi." He said while stepping back to look at the boarded up wall.

She gazed over at the boards and allowed a faint smile to form on her lips. "It's fine, I'll ring up the architect tomorrow and ask who the suppliers were. Until then I'm sure it will do."

With the mess taking care of, Izara was about ready to collapse into bed. Sebastian, who had obviously noticed this, turned to her. "Are you tired, my lady? Perhaps it is time for bed?"

Getting to her feet, a silent yawn escaped her while she nodded to the demon. "It is indeed. Do you want to take one of the spare rooms while you're here?" She asked.

* * *

**~+~ Sebastian POV ~+~**

Her offer, although pleasant and thoughtful, was unnecessary. Demons don't need sleep however we consider it a luxury of sorts. Nonetheless I was grateful.

"Thank you; however unlike humans demons don't need sleep." I explained. She looked surprised at my reply; perhaps it was difficult for her to accept that some beings don't need sleep. "However I shall take up your offer."

I don't need to look over at the male to know that he is perplexed by my statement, as strange as it may be; I still enjoyed my own privacy. Just like back in the Phantomhive mansion, I liked having a room that I could retire to.

"I don't know if I can sleep knowing that a demon is going to be awake and in the house." Tim stated, causing me to sigh softly.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I promise to stay within the room Lady Izara assigns me?" I offered, turning my head slightly to look over at him. He folds his arms across his chest, looking over to the female.

"The word of a demon, is it much to go on?"

I can understand his uneasiness, it was hard to trust a demon but trusting a fellow human was just as difficult. If he could trust her, surely he could trust me.

"If he says he is going to stay in the room then I believe him. I doubt he wants to watch you sleeping anyway." She replied and she was correct. If I was to watch anyone sleep it would be her. Her soul is quite fascinating. "Come on Sebastian, I'll show you to your room.

"Of course, my lady."

* * *

**~+~ Izara POV ~+~**

"You know, you don't have to keep calling me lady." I said as I led him down the corridor. It was weird for someone to refer to me as "lady". It made me feel like an old spinster or perhaps even one of those uptight women who turned their nose up at people they considered lower class.

"Where I come from, it is common courtesy to call those of higher class lady or master." He replied in his usual polite tone. His reply caused me to turn around and look at him, immediately meeting his eyes.

"I don't consider myself to be a higher class than anyone. So there is no need to call me lady. Izara or Izi will do." I hated to think of myself better than anyone else, but apparently a demon thought I should.

"If it's all right with you, I would like to call you lady. It's in my nature to address you this way." He replied, his eyes closing as his smile spread across his face. I knew there was no point in arguing with him, if he was going to call me lady I might as well allow him to, even if it did make me feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"Fine, but try not to say it so much in front of others." I said with a soft sigh before stopping at one of the doors. "Here you go; this can be your room while you stay here." Pushing down the handle, the door opened to show a moonlit room.

"Thank you." He replied while I felt the wall to find the light switch. The room lit up once she found it, showing the wardrobe, large double bed and the small dressers at the side.

"So, that's everything. If you need anything I'll be in my bedroom. It's two doors down on the left." I informed him, turning to head in the direction of my room.

"Lady Izara." He called out, causing me to stop.

"Yes?"

"Do you need me to assist you?" He asked. A frown began to form on my face.

"Assist me with what?" I said in a curious tone.

"With getting dressed for bed."

I stood there gobsmacked for a brief moment, not sure how to answer him. The thought of a demon helping me to undress then dressed again, it was unnerving.

"Em.. Um.. No, it's fine. I'm capable of doing it myself." I assure him then quickly turn and half-run to my room, passing Tim on the way who was going to one of the rooms. I had to leave his presence quickly, knowing that my face was blushing with embarrassment. Perhaps it was normal for him, part of his job with his previous employer.

Trying to shake the feeling, I speedily got undressed, throw on my nightgown and hopped into my bed.

* * *

**~+~ Sebastian POV ~+~**

Obviously I had done something to upset the young woman, she had left in such a hurry that I found myself asking what I had done wrong. Was it my offer that had embarrassed her? I had not seen a handmaiden to help her get dressed so was my offer really that shocking?

"What a peculiar time.." I whispered to myself, closing the bedroom door before walking around the room. I knew it wouldn't take long for the two of them to fall asleep and that I would be the only conscious one in the house.

A playful smirk formed on my lips, recalling the promise I made to them to stay in my room, how Izara had said I had no interest in watching Tim sleep. Of course she was right, I had no interest in him.

But her on the other hand…

**[[ Next Chapter: The quest to send Sebastian back to Ciel begins.. ]]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[[ Remember how I said there was going to be a 'House of Night' crossover? Well here it is. I'm not using any of the characters, just aspects from the novels so if any of you have read them you'll understand what is happening to Izara. Again, too lazy to read over for mistakes.. My bad if there's any . ]]**

**(( Okay I lied, the quest of getting Sebastian back to Ciel starts next chapter xD ))**

**~+~ Izara POV ~+~**

Dreams have always been the same for everyone. You can't remember how it began. This was happening to me. I was dreaming but I wasn't sure how it started, I was just standing in the forest taking to a woman, a woman who I don't know but felt I had a connection too. She was of Cherokee descent, a beautiful woman and as she spoke the words were inaudible to me but were spelled out in a strange smoke. Even though I could see them I could barely make them out.

"_U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya.."* _Was spelt out before me but I didn't know what it meant. She smiled as the words flowed from her mouth but then suddenly the smile vanished.

"_A-s-gi-na"**_ The words came from her mouth but still I didn't understand. The words slowly started to vanish from the air and I felt a searing pain all over my body. I tried to scream but just like the beautiful woman my screams were silent. It was growing stronger and I was growing weaker, falling to my knees as the black abyss swallowed me up.

The woman reached out for me, urging me to come to her but – but –

That's when I woke up, sitting up in the bed as I gasped for air. I was breaking out in a cold sweat, my body trembling as I tried to recall what I had just been dreaming about but it was a blur. All I could remember was the woman speaking.

The nightmare must have taking it out of me because I fell back against my pillow, too weak and exhausted to figure out what it had been about.

* * *

**~+~ Sebastian POV ~+~**

That was too close for comfort. I knew going to her room was a bad idea but I couldn't stop myself. As I had watched her sleep my control began to slip away. One moment I was watching her, the next her soft groan woke me from my daze. Without realising it, I had begun to feast upon her soul slowly, indulging in its sweet taste and richness. If it hadn't been from her stirring I probably would have ended up taken her soul.

I couldn't allow that to happen, it wasn't how I did things. A contract had to be formed first, I had to grant her a wish and in return take her soul as my payment. Gone were the days when I would feast so freely, taking souls without permission but never did they satisfy my hunger.

If I was to feast on her soul, it had to be done correctly; I had to find out what she desired in life and help her to get it. The only problem was I didn't know what she longed for and I already had a contract with Ciel Phantomhive.

However one thing didn't make sense to me. She was meant to be immortal, so how is it her soul is so intriguing to me? I had to find out why this was.

I'm simple one frustrated butler…

* * *

**~+~ The Next Day ~+~**

Tim didn't sleep much through the night, the thought of a demon being under the same roof as him troubled him. But somehow as the light of a new day poured into the house he felt safer.

"Would you care for some breakfast?"

The voice made Tim jumped, spinning around to see the Sebastian standing just outside the kitchen.

"Jezz, you got to stop doing that!" He said, trying to catch his breath. The butler laughed softly while shrugging his shoulders then returned to the kitchen. Tim made his way slowly into towards the kitchen, needing coffee to waken himself up but at the same time worried about being alone with a demon.

"What time does Lady Izara wake up at?" Sebastian asked (who had figured out how to use the kettle properly and seemed to be prepping breakfast).

"Um.. 10 o'clock maybe, why?" Tim walked towards the coffee machine but kept looking over to Sebastian.

"Well if I'm to make breakfast for her I don't want it to be cold when she does wake up." He said while turning to look over at Tim.

"Right. She should be up soon enough but if you're cooking for her there's something you should know." He turned walking over to the fridge to get the milk out. Sebastian arched a thin brow at the human, curious as to what information he was about to share with him.

"She's a vegetarian."

"Really?" Sebastian replied, looking over to the food he had ready, some of it consisting of meat.

"Yep, she keeps that food in the house for when people like me come over." Tim stated, a playful smirk forming on his lips. Sebastian let out a faint sigh.

"This place keeps getting stranger and stranger." He walked over to the bin and emptied the contents he had prepared into it.

"Hey, what about me? I could have eaten that!"

"Yes, but I'm not your butler." Sebastian replied, his smirk more sinister than Tim's had been.

"You really are a demon, in all aspects." Tim mumbled before turning his attention back to the coffee machine.

**((*_U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_- Cherokee for Daughter. **_A-s-gi-na_ – Cherokee for devil, although I'm not too certain if I am correct with the translation for devil, I'm Irish not Cherokee .))**

**[[ Next Chapter: The Quest begins… I promise! ]]**


	6. Chapter 6

**[[ I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter, I've had so much college work to do and I haven't even started most of the work. . But anywho, I promised myself that I'd post this chapter xD ]]**

**~+~ Izara's House ~+~**

Sebastian was still in the kitchen as Izara finally emerged from her bedroom, rubbing one of her eyes with the palm of her hand before she entered the sitting room.

"Good morning.." Tim said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ugh, there's nothing good about it.." She replied in a drowsy tone. Hearing her response, Tim glanced over at her, chuckling softly when he realised what she meant.

"You look like crap." He remarked, sipping at his coffee once again. There was no denying it, she did look less than perfect today and she had no problem admitting it.

"I feel like crap. I had a nightmare, after that I kept waking up every time I tried to go back to sleep."

She had just sat down on the sofa across from Tim when Sebastian entered the room. In his hand was a tray with a teapot (Izara wondered where he got it from because she didn't own one) and some food on a plate.

"Good morning Lady Izara, how are you feeling today?" He said politely, walking towards the small table that was situated close to the where the windows would have been. She gazed over at him and gave a slight shrug before replying.

"I've felt better."

Sebastian's response was a simple smile before he parted his lips. "Your breakfast is ready. However it's more like elevenses now. You should try getting up earlier." He stated, pulling out one of the chairs for her.

Tim tried hard to suppress a laugh, almost choking on his coffee while Izara looked over at him with a less-than-impressed expression. Not wanting to start an argument about her right to sleep until whatever time she saw fit, she got to her feet and walked over to the table.

* * *

**~+~ Sebastian POV ~+~**

I honestly didn't think my behaviour would have drained her so much; after all I didn't consume her soul. It was more like I had nibbled on it, indulging in it without taking it all. But she did look terrible yet it didn't make her ugly. Beneath the tired eyes and paler sick she was still beautiful for a mortal.

"I've prepared you some grey earl tea and French toast. There wasn't much else I could make with such limited supplies." I informed her.

"You didn't even have to make me breakfast but thank you all the same."

As she sat down I pushed the chair closer to the table then took hold of a napkin to rest it on her lap. I could tell she wasn't used to this kind of behaviour but she didn't argue with me; I guess she really was ill.

I watched as she picked up the knife and fork and began to hack at the food. I was surprised at her ungraceful behaviour and she must have sensed it because she looked up at me.

"What now?" She said after swallowing the mouthful of food.

"Oh, it's nothing," I lied but I couldn't stop myself from speaking the truth, "it's just, the way you eat isn't very lady-like."

From across the room Tim started to burst into laughter, causing myself and Izara to gaze over at him.

"The more he insults you the more I like him." Tim said, a grin forming on his face.

"Pardon me, but I did not mean it as an insult but merely an observation." I explained, turning my attention back to Izara. However it appeared that the damage had already been done and she was offended by what I said.

"I'm going back to bed. Maybe after more sleep I can deal with you jerks." She said while pushing back her chair slightly. Stepping my foot out, I stop the chair from going any further.

"That is not necessary. Tim and myself will do our best to behave more to your liking."

Tim scoffed before getting to his feet. "Speak for yourself, I like annoying her. She does it to me whenever she can."

* * *

**~+~ Izara POV ~+~**

I really couldn't deal with these guys right now, I'm tired and my brain refused to function properly. Not only that but lack of sleep made me grumpy. All I wanted to do was go to bed and for my sleep not to be disturbed but Sebastian wouldn't let me.

"Shut up Tim, as soon as I have three coffees in me I will get you back." I replied while picking the fork and knife back up. After Sebastian's 'polite insult', as I will call it, I was more conscience of my eating habits and tried to appear more lady-like.

"Whatever Izi. I'm going to go library and get some books on witchcraft practises, hexes and all that nonsense. Then we can get started on sending this demon back to where ever it is he came from." Tim said, walking into the kitchen.

I could only guess that he was putting the mug away and after he returned he said his goodbyes and left. Sebastian had been quiet the whole time which was peculiar, he liked to comment on everything that he didn't see fit or understand.

Raising my head I looked over at him to see he was staring out the window (the only one to survive his crash landing). Great, all my efforts of being lady-like had been for nothing. I was about to speak when I realised that he was staring out at a cat.

"Sebastian?" I called while arching a brow but he didn't seem to hear me. Getting to me feet, I wanted to see if what the deal with this cat was. She was only a small thing, grey in colour and seemed to have a habit of falling off things. Nothing special, just your average stray yet he was mesmerized by it. That's when it hit me.

"Oh my god! You're obsessed with cats!" I gasped, flashing the demon a playful smile. He looked back at me, frowning slightly at my statement but didn't speak.

"Hey, it's just an observation." I added, shrugging my shoulders slightly before returning to the table to finish the breakfast he had prepared for me."

* * *

**_(( xShadowOfABeingx: Okay so little got done on the whole epic adventure but at least it has started and -_**

**_Sebastian: CATS!_**

**_xShadowOfABeingx: *Palm to my face* And that my friends is why.. ))_**

**[[ Next Chapter: Might include going to a Ball.. Or will it? Ah I'm so indecisive.. On another note has anyone noticed how strange the word Being looks? I stared at it for ages thinking I misspelt it.. *Rant over* ]]**


	7. Chapter 7

_**[[ So sorry for the delay on this chapter but I've had so much work coming up to Christmas. I promise to try upload a few more chapters over the holidays to make up for it though. Anyway hope you enjoy ^^, Apologies for bad grammar and whatnot! ]]**_

_**~+~ Izara's Sitting Room ~+~**_

Tim had returned with several books for the three of them to divide amongst themselves. Tim sat on one of the sofas leaning over the coffee table to read the book he had placed down on it. Izara sat opposite him, her legs tucked neatly beneath her with a book resting on her lap while Sebastian opted to stand by the window.

The room was silent except for the sound of a page turning from time to time. From the corner of her eye, Izara could see Sebastian raising his head to gaze out the window occasionally before turning his attention back to the book; she wondered if he was looking for the cat that had been in the garden earlier.

"I never knew there was so many different types of witchcraft, this is going to be harder than I thought.." Tim said with a faint sigh, sitting back in the sofa and throwing his head back. He was obviously bored; reading was never something he enjoyed.

"Well like it or not we have to keep looking for something that might help." Izara replied while turning a page. Her headache from earlier still hadn't gone and reading wasn't helping it. Normally she was a fast reader but she found herself to be reading at a slow pace, even slower than Tim.

"She's right. Or else I'll never get back and I'm sure you wouldn't like that." Sebastian added turning to look at Tim with a "polite" smile on his face but Tim knew there was nothing polite about it. His dislike of the demon was more than obvious but at least Sebastian seemed capable of dealing with it.

* * *

_**~+~ Izara POV ~+~**_

All the words on the page were just blurring together. As I read the next sentence my mind instantly forgot what I had read previously. If we were going to figure out a way to help Sebastian I was no good to them at the moment.

I just wished this headache would go away. I've started to think I might be coming down with something. My throat is getting more agitated with each passing minute, my energy slowly draining to the point that I just wanted to go to bed.

"Izi? Hello, anybody home?"

I had been unaware that I was in a daze until I heard Tim speaking, lifting my head to realise he was waving a hand at me. "What?" I asked, curious as to what I had just missed.

"I asked if you found anything we could use." Tim informed me. Shaking my head from side to side in reply Tim would groan lightly, he lacked patience when it came to doing research.

"Give it time Tim, we've only just started looking." I stated, we had only started reading up on witchcraft about three hours ago, what did he expect? That we'd find the answer the moment we opened the first book? What an idiot.

"I know. I just wish it didn't have to be so boring." He sighed once more before leaning back over the coffee table to continue reading.

* * *

**_~+~ Sebastian POV ~+~_**

If that mortal complains one more time I think I just might have to kill him. Why offer his assistance if all he's going to do is moan and give out about the work we have to do? Foolishness. I can only guess that he offered to help so that Izara wasn't alone with a demon.

Gazing over at her, I can tell she is suffering just from the way she positions herself, moving in discomfort and closing her eyes often as though to relieve some of the pain she felt. Surely this isn't my doing, she should be feeling better by now but she appeared to be getting worse.

"Lady Izara, are you sure you are able for this? You seem distracted." I turned my body to face her, watching as she lifted her head to look over at me with a bemused look on her pale face.

"I'm fine. What makes you think I'm distracted?" Her denial made me realise just how different the two mortals before me were. Tim was too lazy to work while Izara was willing to work despite feeling ill.

Was she putting my welfare before her own? I don't know whether to be flattered or to think her to be stupid for her self-righteous behaviour. Perhaps it is because I am used to seeing mortals put themselves before others that I cannot fully accept her kind behaviour.

"I ask because you been on the same page for the past twenty minutes." I stated before turning my attention back to my own book. I don't have to look at her to know that she is struggling to find something to say in reply.

However, she is saved from replying to me by the sound of something ringing, the portable telephone. It sounds different to the chimes of a telephone from the Victorian era – this one sounds more irritating.

"Hello?" Izara said as she answered it, "Yes it's me." There is a pause as the person on the other end responded to her and then Izara spoke once more. "Are you serious?" "Do I have to go?" "I know I did but something's come up." "Okay fine I'll be there." "I already said I'd be there didn't I?"

"Bloody great.." She mumbled to herself as she put the book she had been reading on the coffee table.

"Anything we should be concerned about?" I asked while arching a brow.

"I have a party to go to in the city. Because my company organised it I have to attend." She informed us, burying her face in her hands.

"And that's a bad thing?" I had always thought women enjoyed such events.

"Yes because it'll be full of people I have to pretend I like and I'm not in the mood for it."

After hearing her say that I realised she had something in common with my young master. "Because you are unwell?"

"Yes, I have a pounding headache, my throat feels like it's on fire and I don't have the energy to converse with others, let alone dance."

"Ah come on Izi, it'll be fun. We can all relax for the night, have a few drinks and forget all about this mess we're in." Tim piped up, a grin forming on his face as he spoke.

Pulling back her hands from her face, Izara looked at Tim and then to myself. "Oh, you two are most definitely not coming. This is something I am doing on my own."

Immediately Tim began to protest, I however remained silent. There was no need to argue with her when I already knew I would be accompanying her to this party, regardless of what she said. Of course for now I would pretend I had no intentions of following her, that way when I arrive she can't start an argument there – appearances were important after all and fighting with a guest would not be approved of.

* * *

_**[[ Next Chapter: An unexpected guest at the party and it's not Sebastian. =O ]]**_


End file.
